


喂喂

by KVCough_syrup



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KVCough_syrup/pseuds/KVCough_syrup





	喂喂

CH 0

那天从一早就开始下着冷冷的细雨。  
虽然不大，却是从早上一直下到傍晚。  
好不容易把重要的客户送到机场后，我开车沿着右侧车道慢慢向前推进。  
不远处的的士站挤满了等候的旅客，各种颜色的雨伞密密麻麻的列成一排。  
车厢内还残留着香烟和香水的气味，突然觉得空气有点闷，于是把车窗稍微摇下一点。  
从窗外涌进来雨水的气味。  
就在这当下，我注意到路旁的一对看似正在吵架的同性情侣。  
俩人看来是刚从别的甚麽地方回来，长着浓密鬍子的高个子男人背着巨大的皮包，跟另一个稍矮一点的青年相互拉扯着。  
稍矮一点的青年穿着深啡色的夹克，背上涂着一张大大的笑脸，戴着驼色的贝雷帽，露出立体深邃的五官。  
于是忍不住多看了几眼。  
因为下雨的关係，阔腿裤的下摆和拖鞋都被淋得湿湿的。  
就在我打量着他的当下，两个人的目光倏地在半空中遇上。  
在对视约五秒钟后，他忽然抱着行李朝着我的方向走来。  
“不好意思……不知怎的这个人一直缠着我，”近看的时候五官比想像中更为精緻，声音却是意外的低沉，“你可以载我离开吗？我可以付你钱。”

▲  
随着车子发动，后视镜裡高个子男人失望又丧气的样子渐渐变得模煳。  
“这样没关係吗？”  
他安静的摇了摇头，“他跟我是在飞机上认识的，聊了几句而已，却一直要我跟他回去。对了，我的手机没电，可以借你的给我打个电话吗？”  
“喔，可以。”  
在前往市区的路上，我们断断续续的聊着天。相比起青年锐利张扬的外表，性格却出乎意料的热情健谈。  
青年的职业是个画家，夹克上的图案是他自己涂的；名字是金泰亨；生长在单亲家庭，在家裡排行第二；刚从德国看完展览回来；不爱吃青豆和南瓜却喜欢吃炒杂菜；血型是AB型。  
车子在驶过某个弯道的时候，他对我说，“在这裡停下就可以了，我哥会在这裡接我回去。谢谢你帮了我。车资的话……下次见面我请你吃饭吧？”  
他从车子裡下来以后，上了路口泊着的一辆Jaguar XR。

车子发动后，青年从车窗裡笑着朝我这边挥了挥手。我也把手举起来回应。  
那是第一次的见面。  
几天后他打电话过来，说要谢谢我的帮忙，已经订了一家日料餐厅。那天晚饭后，又拉着我去一家相熟的酒吧，我们喝了好几杯鸡尾酒，中途聊了些甚麽我已经记不太清楚了。  
我送他回公寓，并且在那个晚上睡了他。至于为何会发生这样的情况，直到现在我也说不上来。

CH 1

我在一阵电话铃声中惊醒过来。  
抬手抹了把脸，我拿起放在床头几上的手机。屏幕上显示着凌晨一点二十二分。  
“喂喂！”他闷闷的声音从另一端传来。  
“怎麽了？”我轻咳了一下，夹杂着浓重的鼻音。  
“我睡不着……怎麽办……”那种撒娇的语气，很难让人狠心挂断电话。  
一时间我还想不到甚麽有助失眠的方法，于是只能暂时沉默着。  
脑袋还是昏昏沉沉的，我从床上撑起上半身，努力试图把睡意赶走。  
“不如你唱歌给我听……？喂喂？”那边隐约传来被单的窸窣声，半响后他说，“我躺好了，唱吧！”  
我在心裡叹了一口气，还来不及出声回答，他就抢着说了歌曲的名字。  
还要点歌呐。我想。  
“好吧。”于是我在凌晨一点左右，一边与瞌睡虫打着架，一边拿着手机唱着他喜欢的曲子。  
大概在三或四首歌曲以后，我就失去意识了，不知道是他还是我先睡着的。

▲  
我再次在一阵电话铃声中醒过来。这次是晚上十一点左右。  
由于隔天一大早要出差的关係，我早早就上床休息了。  
“喂喂！已经睡了吗？”  
“嗯，明天要出差所以早点睡。”我记得今天早上已经跟他提过出差这件事。  
“但我睡不着……喂喂！你说点甚麽嘛。”他小声的催促着。  
我立刻就能想像到他鼓着腮旁、生着闷气的样子。那模样是真的挺可爱的。  
“……泰亨哥想听点甚麽？”大脑下意识的代替我回答了。  
“嗯……那说说你为甚麽喜欢我。”  
这可是需要脑力激荡的问题，是价值一百万的题目呐。我想。  
我忍着打呵欠的冲动，一边小心的挑选着用词。  
“脸长得相当帅气。”  
“怎样个帅气法？”  
“……世界第一的帅气。”  
“噗，”另一端传来他刻意压低的笑声，“然后呢？”  
“嗯……”我努力的整合着思绪。  
“喂喂！不可以犹豫。”  
这场单向的吹嘘大会举办得意外的认真。我这样漫无边际的想着。  
“还有就是……很可爱！对了，像毛丝鼠那样的可爱。”  
因为小时候曾饲养过一隻毛丝鼠，毛绒绒的脸颊和黑亮的眼睛很讨人喜欢，在太阳底下露出圆滚滚的肚皮的举动也可爱的很。  
“是老鼠的意思吗？那很噁心吧……”  
“那是不同的……那是宠物鼠。”我默默的为自己捏了一把汗。  
“说点其他的。”  
“清纯又带点性感？”不知不觉竟然用上了映衬修辞法。  
我会这样说的原因是，泰亨哥在家裡排行第二，父亲经营着一家有名的建筑公司。由于哥哥会继承家业，而且泰亨哥的母亲在生下他不久就过世了，为此很得父亲和哥哥的宠爱，几乎是在蜜罐子裡泡着长大的。  
亦因此他会比寻常人来得天真直率，间或耍点小任性。但在床上却有令人相当惊讶的一面。  
“这有点矛盾吧？”他问。  
“是一种对比的手法啦，比如甜蜜的负担之类的……把相反的观念或事实串连起来，令语气增强的一种方式。”  
“嗯……”他似懂非懂的回应着。  
接着我又说了几个从爱情电影裡信手拈来、幽默而不落俗套的台词。  
到后来实在是睏得不得了，我不得不放出大絶招，“反正泰亨哥的一切我也喜欢。无论是优点或缺点。”  
“是这样吗？”他低低的笑着，语气很是欢快。  
“100%真的。”虽然他没法看到这边的情况，但我还是用力的点着头，“那泰亨哥喜欢我吗？”  
说来在交往了半年的时间裡，他从没对我说过诸如喜欢、爱之类的说话。  
甚至没有一般情侣之间亲暱的称呼，像是小心肝、宝贝、亲爱的之类更是没有。说来每次也是以“喂喂！”代替我的名字。  
“我睏了，晚安。”他说。接着很乾脆的挂断了电话。  
接下来，我拿着持续发出“嘟、嘟”声的手机约五分钟后，最后还是深深的叹了一口气后再次尝试进入梦乡。

CH 2

“柾国啊，明天会议要用的材料……”部门主管的声音在耳边响起。  
这几天睡眠不足，连感观也迟钝起来了。  
“噢，”我倏地回过神来，急忙翻找着桌面上的资料夹，“在这裡，已经大致整理好了。”  
由于靠得太近的关係，鼻端充斥着Arpege的浓烈香水气味。  
她微笑着接过资料夹，同时手肘不经意的擦过我的臂膀。  
没有立刻翻看裡面的资料，反倒是随意的拿在手裡问，“柾国有在锻錬吗？看上去很结实，穿西装很适合呢！”  
“谢谢。”对此我只能微笑着道谢。  
“第一次当专案负责人，压力很大吗？看上去很累的样子……”她维持着相当亲密的距离说着。感觉只要稍微转过头就会碰上。  
我小心翼翼的往后挪了一点，“没有，只是有点睡眠不足而已。”  
“是因为女朋友吗？”她倏地问。  
“没有……”是因为男朋友。  
“没有的意思是……没有女朋友，还是？”她大有一直追问下去的架势，脸上是玩味的表情。  
刚巧在我苦恼着怎麽回答的同时，手机在这时响起来电铃声。  
“抱歉，我先接个电话。”我像逃命似的快步走到办公室外面的走道上。

▲  
“喂喂！还在加班吗？”这时他低沉的声音让人格外安心。  
“嗯，是的。”我老实回答。  
“又是那个老女人纠缠着你吗？”他的声音拔高了一点。  
其实部门主管在工作方面是个相当有魅力的女性，而且年龄也是刚过三十而已。  
“没有，只是刚好有个新案子……”这一刻我明白到善意谎言的重要性。  
对这方面很不擅长的我而言，为了掩饰当中的不自然，我很快的转换了话题，“说来，泰亨哥找我有事吗？”  
“我肚子饿了。”他说。  
由于明天的会议还有需要整理的部份，于是在傍晚的时候已经发过短信给他，让他自己去把晚餐解决掉。  
这种时候他一般会回家裡吃饭。在高档的住宅裡，一家人开开心心的吃着外聘厨师精心烹调的佳餚料理。  
我看了眼手机屏幕右上角的时钟图标，那裡显示着10:08PM。  
“没回家吃晚饭吗？”我不自觉地带上了责备的语气，“不是答应过我要按时吃饭吗？等下又要胃痛了……”  
电话的另一端暂时沉默着。半响后，传来几下吸鼻子的声音。  
“泰亨哥……”不会是刚才语气太重了吧，我尽量以温和的声线说着，“我只是关心泰亨哥而已，并没有要骂你的意思……”  
“所以你知道你错了吗？每天每天都加班，害我饿着肚子等你……我要吃上次那家小锅米线！限你半个小时内送到！”他这次也是很乾脆的挂了电话。

▲  
当我喘着粗气，一手拿着热腾腾的外卖，一手按下门铃时已是半个多小时后的事了。  
在持续按了约一分多钟的门铃后，我终于明白他大概是正在生闷气。  
于是认命的从背包裡掏出他公寓的钥匙。  
刚把门关上，鞋子还没来得及脱下，他忽然从玄关旁的阴影处扑到我身上。  
那冲力把我整个人撞到厚重的木门上，幸好外卖的袋子被我紧紧的捏在手裡。  
由于彼此的身高都差不多，他只能弓着身体把头靠在我肩膀上，双手则牢牢的紧抱着我。  
“怎麽了？不是肚子饿吗？”我用空出来的那隻手轻轻拍着他的背，“外卖再不吃就要凉了。”  
他只是保持着身体紧贴的状态，在我怀裡小幅度的摇着头。  
扬起的髮丝带着沐浴过后的湿气以及洗髮精的香味。  
“饿了。”他稍微把身体往后挪一点，脸颊紧贴着我的脖子说，“但比起那个……我更想要点别的……”  
然后他把手探进我的西装裤裡头，隔着内裤轻轻的揉弄着我的阴茎。  
“别这样……”虽然嘴上是这麽说着，但底下却不争气的开始充血勃起。  
这就是所谓的“口里说不，身体却很诚实”吗？  
他柔软炙热的唇瓣在我脸侧胡乱地探索着，最后正确地吻住我的，并且忘情的把舌头伸进我的嘴巴裡。  
“唔……我还要回去加班……”我好不容易在那法式热吻的间隙裡挤出这麽一句。  
接着径直把他的手从裤子裡抽出，同时将彼此拉开一段适当的距离。  
“抱歉，明天有很重要的会议，”趁着他还没回过神来，我迅速把手裡的外卖袋子放到旁边的矮柜上，“要好好的把外卖吃掉。别生气啊。”说罢在他泛着水光的唇上轻啄了一口。  
在关上门的瞬间听到他怒吼着，“喂——！讨厌死了！”  
最后，我不得不挺着半勃起的阴茎回到办公室加班。

CH 3

接下来的几天我都有给他传简讯，而且一如意料的没有得到任何回复。  
每天高强度的加班和成为专案负责人等等的压力，令我的心情陷入一片鬱闷的状态。  
唯一值得庆幸的是，投入了大量精力的专案最终取得相当骄人的成绩。

▲  
结束了没日没夜加班的日子，我尝试给他打过电话；想当然他并没有接听。  
几次跑到他的公寓堵他；他每次都不在家，或许是乾脆搬到甚麽别的地方去了(他名下有好几十栋父亲给他的物业)。  
最后我不得已拨通了他家裡的电话，谎称自己是他的朋友，找他有急事，接听的是位上了年纪的阿姨，说这阵子二少爷也没回家。  
我只能在道谢后挂断电话。

▲  
那天晚上我失眠了。看着天花板的某一点，迟迟未能瞌上双眼。  
成长于平凡的家庭、唸着一般的大学、在普通的企业裡工作，总结了我这样平淡无奇的一生。与之相对的却是出生于富裕家庭、入读名牌学府、从小含着金钥匙长大的他。  
我是如此拼命地想要拉近我们之间的距离。  
在他眼裡可能是不值一提的无聊工作，但却是我再往他那边走近一步的证明。  
我应该要跟他解释清楚的，虽然他未必能够明白，但总有能让他理解的方法。  
接着，我想他会生气也是理所当然的事，想和恋人亲热的当下却被狠狠地拒絶了，想必任何人也会生气的吧？  
这时心裡像被抽了一下似的，闷闷地发着疼。  
想到这一点，我立刻从床上爬起来，套上毛衣和裤子就要开车到他家裡堵他。

▲  
可就在我拿上车钥匙的同时，手机铃声却先一步响了起来。  
屏幕上显示着“泰亨哥”。  
我恍忽了好几秒才按下接听键。  
“你好……请问是『喂喂』吗？”陌生男人的声音从另一端传来。声线裡带有些调皮的感觉，有点像某卡通人物的配声，莫明地令人产生好感。  
“请问你是？泰亨哥的手机怎麽会在你那裡？”  
“我叫郑号锡，现在泰亨在他堂哥家裡……你是他男朋友吧？通话列表裡都是这个号码……”他有点不好意思的说着，“因为上面打的是『喂喂』，所以只能这样叫你……”  
我呆了半响后才回答，“咳……田柾国，你可以叫我柾国。”  
“柾国是吧？现在你方便出来一趟吗？把泰亨接回去……这孩子喝醉——”话说到一半嘎然而止，有甚麽人抢过手机，换上一把像喝醉了的沙哑嗓音，“赶快把那小子带回去！每天都窝在我这裡，你们情侣吵架别给其他人添麻烦嘛！”  
当下我不知该说点甚麽才好，于是只能尴尬的沉默着。  
“刚才那是泰亨堂哥，脾气不太好，不用理他……哈。”电话再一次回到卡通人物的手中，他颇为无奈的说着。接下来他告诉了我地址。

▲  
“麻烦你们了。谢谢你们照顾泰亨哥。”我跟站在玄关处的两个男人道谢。此时趴在我背上的话题主角正浑然不知的呼呼大睡着。  
“赶紧回去吧。切——”有着沙哑烟嗓的男人说罢，趿着拖鞋快步的踱进房间裡。  
卡通人物跟预想中有着亲切的笑容与和善的面孔，他微笑着说，“他就嘴裡说说而已，平时很宠泰亨的……说来，就是大家都太宠他了，做甚麽都顺着他。因此自尊心也比较高，虽然知道是自己不对，可是又没法子拉下脸道歉，于是只能这样生着闷气。而且根据这孩子的性格，没甚麽真正能令他烦心的事情，这次他……”  
“号锡！”屋裡再次传来烟嗓男人的呼喊声。  
“我明白的。谢谢你。”

CH 4

我把他抱到沙发上，又从浴室裡拿了热毛巾替他擦脸，过程裡他一直紧闭着眼睛。  
“酒醒了吗？”我在他身旁坐下。  
他这才缓缓的把眼睛张开。  
“有甚麽要对我说的吗？”我偏过头去看他。  
他暂时性地抿紧了嘴唇，双膝曲起来垫在下颚的下方，以模煳不清的声音说着，“对不起……呜……”  
泪水顺着他的脸庞滑下，肩膀随着呼吸而颤抖着。  
“为甚麽？”我强忍着想要抱住他的冲动，尽量以平板的语调说着。  
“我太任性了……”他偷偷看了我这边一眼，大概是脸无表情的关係，他越说下去声调越小，“不应该跟你乱发脾气……”  
大颗的眼泪凝在他浓密的睫毛上，看上去怪可怜的。  
“还有呢？”  
“不听你的电话……嗝……窝木有……”因为哭得太过厉害，所以话都说不清了。  
“我想听到的可不是这个喔。”我叹了口气后，把他温柔的搂进怀裡，可是这动作像啓动了某种机制似的，怀裡的人哭得更厉害了。  
浅蓝色衬衫的前襟因此而变得湿湿的。  
待得他的哭声渐渐低下去时，我才把他的脸稍微抬起来，在他唇上印下一个轻柔的吻。

▲  
他的身子是漂亮的小麦色，带着健康细腻的光泽，柔润得像均匀涂在热香饼上的那块黄油。把手轻轻贴在上面，总有种被吸住的错觉。  
那种触感实在是太棒了。

进入的时候他紧紧抱着我的背，那种紧抱的方式让我以为弄疼他了。  
我暂时保持着阴茎推进深处的姿势不动，问他会不会难受。  
他摇了摇头，接着小声地说，“想你亲亲我……”鼻头还是红红的，很可爱。  
我依言维持着下体相连状态，温柔的低头从他仰起来的脖子，亲吻到他的耳朵，最后在嘴唇结束。  
射精持续了好一段时间，能听到他细碎的呜咽，以及感受到因高潮而激烈颤动着的温热内壁。

我并没有立刻把阴茎从他体内拔出。  
那种两个人切实地相连在一起、藏在柔软内心深处的东西，逐渐在体内膨胀起来。  
我把他抱得更靠近一点，直到饱满的臀肉紧贴着胯骨为止。  
在等待阴茎重新变硬的时间裡，我用双手和嘴唇抚遍他的身体，包括那挺立着的淡褐色乳头、落在后脖子的小痣，还有形状可人的肚脐眼。

第二次的性交以稍缓的节奏进行着，我以面对面的方式进入他。像是仔细品味其中似的，抽出一小截后再推到深处，让阴茎每次都狠狠地擦过他体内的敏感点。  
在抽动了数十次后，他的呼吸变得急促起来，嘴裡发出低沉的呻吟声。  
“帮我，前面……啊……”他以快要哭出来的声音说着，“快点……”  
压在我腹部上的阴茎已经充份勃起，耻毛也被自身分泌的腺液弄得一塌煳涂。  
“那就叫我的名字，”我存心要捉弄他一下，即使自己已是忍得满头大汗，“不是喂喂之类的……”  
“不要……”他呜咽着把脸孔转开。  
我不放弃的用前端研磨着那一点，并且立刻用手堵住了他快要射精的尿道口。  
本来不想用这一招的，但实在是对“喂喂”这个称呼太执着了，到达无论如何都要确认一篇的程度。  
“放开……好过份……”因为被强制中止高潮，脸也涨得通红。  
“这样也不说吗？泰亨哥才过份吧……”我颇为无奈的说着，最后还是让他爽快的射了精。  
我同时也在他体内激烈地射出精液。

结束后，我暂时性的躺到床的另一侧平伏着呼吸。虽然觉得这样执着的行为颇为幼稚，却是越发的在意起来。  
思绪还在一团乱的当下，他忽然说话了。  
“是因为太难为情了。”  
我忍不住扭过头去看他，“怎麽会？宝贝、小甜心、泰泰......而且我要求的只是名字而已。”  
“讨厌死了！我要睡了！”说罢还故意背对着我睡。  
我只好起来把灯关了。

在睡着之前，我隐约听到他在耳边说的那一句。  
“喂……田柾国，我喜欢你。”

【后续-迟来的告白式】

“还有一样……不应该给你喝加料的鸡尾酒。”  
“甚麽鸡尾酒？”  
他不好意思的吸了吸鼻子，“就是那次我喝醉，你送我回家……”  
“咦！？”  
“所以确实是很喜欢你的。”末了是个意味不明的笑容。


End file.
